professionalwaterbaseballfandomcom-20200213-history
Indianapolis Republicans Historic Lineups
The following is a list of each Indianapolis Republicans team from 2002-present. In the "Starting Lineup" section, each player listed played the most games at said position for that season. The "Bench" includes the four players that played the most games, but did not have the most starts at a specific posistion. Pitching is obvious. Chicago White Sox. '2012' Starting Lineup Benedict ch Starting Rotation Bullpen AIn late July, Gottfried was DFAed after the acquisition of Chill.I.Am (.311/4 with IND) from Atlantic Ocean B He. Hug suffered a major injury in late July while celebrating after a home run. He was replaced by a the platoon of Russ Canzlertwo and Alejandro of Aza C Shelly Dunktank (.215/4) and Johnny Nightmon (.160/1) also played part of the year at the utility position, but CanzlerTwo was on the bench for the longer amount of time, primarially due to the other two sucking. For example, Dunktank would always hit fly balls to shallow left, giving that part of the fied the nickname "Dunktankville." DHaagen Dazs was placed on the restricted list after punching the side of the stadium and injuring his hand. He was replaced by Jordan Milkman (4.77), Mickey Mouse House (4.71), and Chris Christie (2.76). '2011' Starting Lineup Bench Starting Rotation Bullpen ANow known by his legal name, Roberto Hisnandez '2010' Starting Lineup Bench Starting Rotation Bullpen ANow known by his legal name, Roberto Hisnandez BLike many Accardoes before and after him, Humorous was DFAed in the middle of the season. He was replaced by Ubaldingo Jimenez (0.87) and Phillip TheGlass (4.24) after Jimenez got hurt. CPlastic was traded to New York in August. Young gun Luigi Trivisonno became the closer for the rest of the year. '2009' Starting Lineup Ben ch Starting Brotation Bullpen -A lot changed between 2009 and 2010, as the republicans rebuilt. ATern was DFAed after 41 games. Young gun Alejandro of Aza (.326/1) played sporadically during the final 39 games BIndiana suffered a career-ending injury in mid-August, was replaced by a conglomeration of the players listed in D below. CNow known by his legal name, Roberto Hisnandez DVanmona was optioned to the Hamburg Ers of the European rookie league after starting the year horribly. A large amount of pitchers including Nidoran♂ Perez (6.69), Joel Billy (8.89), Santa Sleigh (12.25) and Kimmy Jimmel (4.70) pitched during his and Indiana's stint away from the team, but they all sucked (except Jimmel, but he was traded to the Water Baseball Players after the season). '2008' Starting Lineup Ben ch Starting Brotation Bullpen AGrady Sizeless suffered an injury in August. After recovering from the injury, he suffered another one in the offseason, then another one in Literally Spring Training the next year. Then more and more injuries until his contract expired after the 2011 season. Unlike the Indians with the similarly named Grady Sizemore, the Republicans acted fiscally responsible. BRomney missed Literally Spring Training and the first two weeks of the season, as he was running for president. '2007' Starting Lineup Ben ch Starting Brotation Bullpen AMichael Jasons was the fourth outfielder for much of the season, however, David Compaqucci was also on the team for a short run. '2006' Starting Lineup Ben ch Starting Brotation Bullpen AOceaner was used as a pitcher occasionally BAvian has a goofy delivery style, similar to that of Cy Old CAfter Wickguy was traded in late July, Vanmona became the closer but did absolutely dreadful. The team then had a closer by committee that included Dave Jasonis, Rafael Beentocourt, and Thomas Mastny. '2005' Starting Lineup Ben ch Starting Brotation Bullpen AOceaner was used as a pitcher occasionally '2004' Starting Lineup Ben ch Starting Brotation Bullpen AOrdinanceton missed three weeks in late July and early August. Grady Sizeless filled in nicely for him. Once Ordinanceton came back, Sizeless took Chaney's place on the bench. BOceaner was used as a pitcher occasionally CChaney was placed on the Republicans' roster to reduce the likelyhood that he could do damage to the Bush/Chaney '04 campaign. Kinda like Joseph Biden and the 2012 Detroit Democrats. After the beginning part of August, he was kicked off the roster because better players needed his spot. He was brought back for AUgust call-ups. DAlthough Balogna is listed as the utility player, he could only play first base and DH. EScottart and Josemenez were replaced in mid-June and late June, respectively, because they sucked. They was replaced by a Who's Who of below-average relief pitchers, including Marty Shea (who was too much of a ball hog is difficult in baseball, but he pulled it off), Rick O'Shea (who often threw wild pitches off the backstop), Cliff Homerosh (who was not ready to pitch at the major league level), Michael Stevens, Jeremy Gufour (unlike most Jeremys, his name is based on a player actually named Jeremy), journeyman Lou Pickles, and very young gun Avery N. Chloe. '2003' Starting Lineup Ben ch Starting Brotation Bullpen ANormal closer Bob Wickguy missed the entire 2003 season as he was rehabing his elbo from Johnny Tom surgery.